Magisch
by yoho
Summary: Rose Weasley hat es wirklich nicht leicht. Erst erfährt sie, dass Harry Potter ihr leiblicher Vater ist. Und jetzt muss sie sich auch noch in der schottischen Wildnis durchschlagen. Dabei ist das so gar nicht ihr Ding. Gut, dass sie Hannah, Lunas Tochter, mit dabei hat. Die weiß nämlich, wo man im Wald was zu Essen findet. Nur das Besen-Fliegen sollte sie noch ein bisschen üben.


Title: Magisch

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: ‚Magisch' spielt nach Hogwarts. Diese Geschichte folgt dem Canon der Bücher, jedenfalls bis zu einer Stelle irgendwo zwischen der Schlacht von Hogwarts und dem Epilog.

Teaser: Unter mir liegt irgendetwas, was mir unangenehm gegen die Rippen drückt. Ich stemme mich hoch und ziehe den Ast weg. Aber es ist gar kein Ast. Es ist ein Stück sorgsam poliertes Holz, das einem Besenstiel verdammt ähnlich sieht. Als ich mich umsehe, entdecke ich weitere Besentrümmer. Mir entfahren einige Worte, für die Mama mir unter anderen Umständen richtig Theater gemacht hätte. Aber ich denke, wenn man zwölf ist und mit seiner neunjährigen Freundin gerade im Nirgendwo mit dem Besen abgestürzt ist, es eben so überlebt hat, der Besen Schrott ist und einem langsam dämmert, dass so schnell niemand nach einem suchen wird, dann darf man auch schon mal laut fluchen.

Authors Note: Es gibt inzwischen eine zweite Geschichten-Reihe von yoho. Neben den Stories über Harry, Hermine und ihre Adoptivfamilie werde ich, so mir denn Plots einfallen, Kurzgeschichten mit Rose Weasley als Ich-Erzählerin veröffentlichen. ‚Magisch' ist die jetzt die fünfte dieser Geschichten.  
>Alles beginnt damit, dass Rose herausfindet: nicht Ron, sondern Harry ist ihr leiblicher Vater. Und das macht ihr Leben nicht gerade einfacher.<br>Die Titel der bisher veröffentlichten Geschichten mit Rose Weasley findet ihr in meinem Profil.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Magisch**

"_Erinnere dich an diesen Moment. Den Geruch, die Wärme der Sonne und das Wasser, das auf deinen Rücken spritzt. All das wird sich ändern. Die Jahre werden vergehen, die Tage werden kürzer und die magischen Momente werden immer weniger. Beeile dich nicht mit dem Erwachsenwerden. Glaube mir, eines Tages könnte die Erinnerung an diesen Moment dein Leben retten."_

_(Vorwort des katalanischen Spielfilms 'Herois')_

Vielleicht hätte ich Hannah doch nicht fliegen lassen sollen. Nicht, dass sie eine schlechte Besenpilotin wäre. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie fliegt prima, wenn sie nicht gerade vor sich hin träumt.

Wie die Mutter so die Tochter, hat Hermine mal gesagt. Nicht dass ihr das falsch versteht. Ich mag Luna und Hannah. Ich bin in den Ferien oft bei ihnen, wenn Hermine und Harry arbeiten müssen. Hannah ist meine Freundin.

Es ist nicht so leicht, mir Angst zu machen. Wirklich! Aber gerade habe ich Angst. „Hannah!", schreie ich. „Zieh den verdammten Besen hoch!" Wir sausen nämlich im Sturzflug auf die Baumwipfel unter uns zu. Ich sehe, wie Hannah versucht den Besen wieder in die Horizontale zu bekommen. Aber der gehorcht nicht.

„Rose!", höre ich sie schreien. Aber hinten auf dem Besen bin ich völlig hilflos. Von da aus kann ich nicht steuern.

Zweige klatschen mir ins Gesicht. Es gibt ein hässliches Knacken, als wir einen dicken Ast rammen. Dann fallen wir beide vom Besen, oder was davon übrig geblieben ist.

Der Aufprall am Boden ist erstaunlich weich. Und nass. Ich schlucke Wasser und huste. Neben mir taucht Hannah auf und versucht so etwas wie Schwimmbewegungen. „Rose, hilf mir!" Sie geht direkt wieder unter und ich brauche einen Moment, um mich zu erinnern, dass sie nicht besonders gut schwimmen kann.

Ich tauche und erwische sie am Kragen ihres Pullovers. Irgendwie schaffe ich es mit ihr wieder an die Wasseroberfläche und dann auch ans Ufer. Während ich im Gras liege und nach Luft schnappe wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, wird mir klar, dass wir ein irres Glück gehabt haben. Der Waldsee, in den wir gefallen sind, ist nicht viel größer als der Pool im Garten von Oma und Opa.

Unter mir liegt irgendetwas, was mir unangenehm gegen die Rippen drückt. Ich stemme mich hoch und ziehe den Ast weg. Aber es ist gar kein Ast. Es ist ein Stück sorgsam poliertes Holz, das einem Besenstiel verdammt ähnlich sieht. Als ich mich umsehe, entdecke ich weitere Besentrümmer. Mir entfahren einige Worte, für die Mama mir unter anderen Umständen richtig Theater gemacht hätte. Aber ich denke, wenn man zwölf ist und mit seiner neunjährigen Freundin gerade im Nirgendwo mit dem Besen abgestürzt ist, es eben so überlebt hat, der Besen Schrott ist und einem langsam dämmert, dass so schnell niemand nach einem suchen wird, dann darf man auch schon mal laut fluchen.

Ich ziehe Hannah auf die Beine und zeige auf eine sonnenbeschienene Lichtung ein paar Schritte entfernt. „Lass uns in die Sonne gehen. Ich friere."

Wahrscheinlich hat mein Kopf was abgekriegt. Denn ich vergesse völlig, dass ich eine Hexe bin und an meinem Gürtel ein Zauberstab hängt. Stattdessen ziehen wir uns aus und lassen uns und unsere Klamotten in der Sonne trocknen, was eine ziemlich bescheuerte Methode ist, weil es hier von Mücken nur so wimmelt.

„Und jetzt?", fragt Hannah und da wird mir klar, dass ich für sie nun die Große bin. Ich soll ihr sagen, wie wir hier wieder rauskommen.

Okay. Dann fang ich mal an: Der Besen? Schrott! Wir sind also jetzt Fußgänger. Weiter: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo wir sind. Immerhin erinnere ich mich an einen Fluss kurz vor dem Absturz. Wenn wir dem folgen, werden wir irgendwann auf andere Menschen stoßen. Allerdings bestimmt nicht mehr heute. Nicht gut, denn wir haben kein Zelt und keine Schlafsäcke für die Nacht. Zu Essen haben wir übrigens auch nichts.

Aber das Beste ist, das niemand nach uns suchen wird. Denn mit Hermine ist verabredet, dass wir noch fünf Tage bei Luna bleiben. Und Luna haben wir gesagt, dass wir Hermine besuchen, als Überraschung.

Sagen tu ich nichts von alledem, denn ich kann mir schon vorstellen, wie Hannah sich jetzt fühlt. Hier kommen wir nur zusammen wieder raus und da hilft es nicht gerade, wenn wir uns streiten. Denn ich mag zwar die ältere sein und - Danke Hermine – etwas Logik kann in so einer Situation nie schaden. Aber vom Überleben in der Wildnis hab ich definitiv null Ahnung. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Hannah, die Luna oft auf ihre Forschungsreisen in die abgelegensten Winkel der Welt begleitet. Und nach allem, was ich so darüber gehört habe, geht es dabei ziemlich rustikal zu.

Wir suchen den Fluss und finden ihn da, wo ich ihn von unserem Flug in Erinnerung habe. Wir starren beide von unter den Bäumen auf die Wasseroberfläche.

Dann packt Hannah mich plötzlich an der Hand und legt sie vor meine Lippen. Sie zieht ganz langsam ihre Kleider aus und lässt sie achtlos fallen. Meinen fragenden Blick ignoriert sie. Als sie sich der Länge nach auf den Boden wirft und zum Ufer robbt, frage ich mich, ob sie noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat.

Das Wasser des Flusses hat den Waldboden am Ufer etwas unterhöhlt. Hannahs Oberkörper hängt jetzt über die Kante. Sie verharrt einen Moment. Dann geht alles ganz fix. Ihre Arme schnellen nach vorne und greifen nach etwas. Sie verliert das Gleichgewicht und fällt mit einem halben Salto ins flache Uferwasser, taucht aber sofort prustend wieder auf, in den Händen einen großen Fisch. Der Fisch zappelt und versucht sich zu befreien, aber Hannah wirft ihn im hohen Bogen an Land.

Dann steht sie da, bis zu den Hüften im eiskalten Wasser, und grinst bis über beide Ohren. Ich helfe ihr wieder raus. Ihre Lippen sind blau und ihr klappern die Zähne. „Rose, Zauberstab", bibbert sie und erst da fällt mir wieder ein, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Mein Zauberstab steckt da, wo er schon die ganze Zeit gewesen ist. In einem bunten Lederköcher an meinem Hosengürtel. Wieso in aller Welt bin ich da nicht früher drauf gekommen? Trockenzauber!

Allerdings weiß ich keinen Zauber, der Fische ausnimmt. Hannah schüttelt den Kopf und dreht sich weg und so muss ich nach ihren Anweisungen die Forelle mit einem Schneidezauber aufschlitzen und mit dem Finger die Eingeweide rausholen. Ich beschließe, nichts von dem Fisch zu essen. Der Entschluss hält so lange, bis der erste Duft der gegrillten Forelle zu mir rüber weht. Ich habe noch nie so etwas Gutes gegessen. Okay, mit Salz würde das rosa Fischfleisch noch besser schmecken. Aber man kann halt nicht alles haben.

Zum Nachtisch gibt es ein paar Blaubeeren, die der Sommer vergessen hat. Wir pflücken sie von den niedrigen Büschen um uns herum und essen sie direkt auf.

Die Nacht verbringen wir unter einem Dach aus Birkenzweigen, das ungefähr tausend Mal zusammenkracht, bevor wir raushaben, wie man so was baut. Wir schlafen auf einer Matratze aus Fichtenreisern und es ist gar nicht mal so unbequem.

Als ich morgens wach werde, sehe ich in Hannahs rotgeweintes Gesicht. Ihr Pulloverärmel ist schon ganz nass. Sie muss das schon eine Weile tun. Ich brauche sie gar nicht zu fragen, warum sie weint. Ich hätte auch ein tierisch schlechtes Gewissen, an ihrer Stelle. Ich streichele sie und sage ihr, dass mir so was auch hätte passieren können. Aber wir wissen beide, dass das eine Lüge ist. Hannah hat einfach zu viel riskiert und ihre Kräfte überschätzt.

Als sie gar nicht aufhören will zu weinen, fauche ich sie schließlich an: „Jetzt hör mit dem Geflenne auf, das bringt uns nicht weiter. Und ich bin dir nicht böse und wir sind weiter Freundinnen!"

Seltsamerweise wirkt das. Die Quelle in Hannahs Gesicht versiegt langsam und ich kann sie sogar überreden, noch mal einen Fisch zu fangen.

Ich bin in der Nacht bei jedem Geräusch aufgeschreckt. Als ich es Hannah beim Essen erzähle, lacht sie sogar. „Hier leben keine Tiere, die uns auf dem Speisezettel haben."

Ich versuche, mich gleichzeitig an den Knöcheln und an den Handgelenken zu kratzen und sehe Hannah vorwurfsvoll an. „Okay, außer den Mücken vielleicht", ergänzt sie.

Einen Weg am Flussufer gibt es nicht. Wir klettern über Steine und Baumstämme, waten durch Sümpfe und ab und zu müssen wir auch in den Fluss, um weiter zu kommen. Das kalte Wasser an den Füßen kühlt die Mückenstiche an den Knöcheln und die Blasen, die sich schon nach wenigen Stunden an meinem linken großen Zeh und an der rechten Ferse gebildet haben.

Der Tag ist diesig und die Wolken hängen bis in die Baumwipfel. Das Wetter hebt meine Stimmung nicht gerade. Unsere Lage als beschissen zu bezeichnen, trifft es ganz gut. Und mir ist nur zu klar, dass uns jeder Fehler hier draußen das Leben kosten kann. Hermine hätte mir vielleicht doch etwas weniger über Logik beibringen können. Dann würde ich jetzt über meinen Geburtstag übernächste Woche nachdenken und ob ich alles bekomme, was ich mir gewünscht habe und nicht darüber, ob ich dann noch lebe.

Ich bin mit meinen trüben Gedanken, schmerzenden Füßen, juckenden Mückenstichen und der Kletterei voll beschäftigt. Hannah hingegen lässt sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen. Sie ist wie ein kleiner Waldgeist unterwegs. Ab und zu verschwindet sie zwischen den Bäumen und wenn sie wieder auftaucht, hat sie Spinnweben und Zweige in den Haaren und in den Händen irgendetwas Essbares.

Blaubeeren und Haselnüsse sind ja Okay. Aber bei den Pilzen bin ich misstrauisch." Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die hier roh nicht giftig sind", klingt für meine Ohren nicht sonderlich beruhigend. Trotzdem esse ich davon, einfach weil ich ständig Hunger habe und Hannah nie so viel findet, dass wir beide davon wirklich satt werden. Ich finde überhaupt nichts Essbares, wahrscheinlich, weil die Sachen im Wald nicht ordentlich in Papier verpackt und etikettiert in den Bäumen hängen.

Es muss Nachmittag sein, als Hannah einen Schrei ausstößt und hektisch die Uferböschung hinauf klettert. Ich gehe vorsichtshalber in Deckung, bis ich sie rufen höre. „Rose?"

„Warum hast du geschrien?" Ich linse vorsichtig über den umgestürzten Baum, hinter dem ich mich versteckt habe.

„Brombeeren."

Nachts haben wir beide Bauchweh. Aber das ist egal. Ich fühle mich satt und von mir aus können die Waldbewohner um uns herum im Laub rascheln, so viel sie wollen. Ich will nur noch schlafen.

Als ich aufwache, beginnt gerade die Morgendämmerung. Der Wald um uns herum bekommt Konturen. Ich kann Bäume und Schatten auseinanderhalten. Über dem Fluss liegt eine dünne Nebelschicht, deren Fetzen ab und an zwischen die Bäume wabern. Dann sehe ich nur milchiges Grau. Eigentlich würde ich gerne noch etwas schlafen. Aber ich friere so sehr, dass an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken ist.

Ich robbe aus unserem Unterstand und bringe mit einem Incendio das Feuer wieder zum Brennen. Von gestern Abend ist noch etwas trockenes Treibholz über, das wir am Flussufer gesammelt haben.

Am liebsten würde ich mich in das Feuer hineinsetzen, was sich aber aus verschiedenen Gründen verbietet. Also hocke ich mich daneben und kriege als erstes eine volle Ladung Rauch ab. Ich muss husten und mir tränen die Augen. Richtig warm wird mir erst, als wir wieder unterwegs sind.

Hannah und ich reden nicht viel. Irgendwie kommt es mir vor, als würden wir schon wochenlang diesem Fluss folgen. Wir wissen auch ohne Worte, was zu tun ist. Selbst als Hannah bei der Suche nach Essbarem die Hütte entdeckt, packt sie mich einfach am Ärmel und zerrt mich hinter sich her, anstatt mir zu sagen, was sie gefunden hat.

Die Tür hat ein Vorhängeschloss. Ich knacke es mit einem verbogenen Nagel, den ich in einem Schuppen hinter der Hütte aufgelesen habe. Wahrscheinlich wird sie von Muggeln als Basis für Jagdausflüge genutzt, denn wir finden Rucksäcke und ein kleines Zelt. Allerdings keine Schlafsäcke. Dafür gibt es Decken, von denen wir drei zum Mitnehmen aussuchen. Außerdem finden wir zwei Zeitschriften von der Sorte, die meine Eltern nie kaufen würden. Ich hoffe bloß, dass nicht alle Erwachsenen so Sachen miteinander machen, wie die Männer und Frauen auf den Hochglanzseiten. Wenn doch, dann möchte ich besser nicht erwachsen werden.

Wir heizen den kleinen Eisenofen an. Das heißt, eigentlich macht Hannah es, denn ich habe keine Ahnung, wie so ein Muggel-Ofen funktioniert. Als ich sie frage, woher sie das weiß, zuckt sie bloß mit den Schultern.

Die Betten sehen gemütlich aus und wir genießen es, zum Schlafen unsere dreckigen Hosen und Pullover ausziehen zu können. Als ich wieder wach werde, ist es fast schon Mittag und ich höre Regen auf das Hüttendach trommeln. Ich drehe mich um, kuschele mich an Hannah und schlafe weiter, bis uns dann doch der Hunger weckt. Da ist es Nachmittag.

Ich durchstöbere zusammen mit Hannah ein zweites Mal die Hütte. Aber genau wie gestern Abend finden wir nichts zu Essen. Passend dazu gibt mein Bauch ein dumpfes Grollen von sich. Wir müssen beide lachen. Draußen regnet es immer noch. Nicht das richtige Wetter, um nach Pilzen, Nüssen oder Beeren zu suchen.

Hannah zieht sich schließlich ihren Pullover über den Kopf. Ich sehe sie fragend an. Sie deutet Richtung Fluss. Regenklamotten haben wir in der Hütte nicht gefunden. Genauer gesagt gibt es gar keine Kleidung. Und unsere einzigen Sachen nassregnen zu lassen, können wir uns nicht erlauben. Wie kalt und ungemütlich es in nassen Klamotten ist, haben wir direkt nach der Bruchlandung gelernt und mitten im Regen gibt es keine Sonne, die uns wieder wärmen und trocknen würde.

Als Hannah nackt ist, huscht sie aus der Hütte und läuft zum Ufer. Ich sehe ihr nach und erschrecke, wie mager sie ist. War sie schon immer so dünn oder kommt das davon, dass wir nie richtig satt werden? Und noch etwas fällt mir auf. Irgendwie hat auch Hannah ein Vater-Problem, genau wie ich. Denn Lee, der Mann zu dem sie Papa sagt, hat eine tiefschwarze Haut, weil seine Vorfahren aus Afrika stammen. Aber Hannah ist nicht nur weiß, sie ist, von ein paar Sommersprossen im Gesicht und auf den Armen mal abgesehen, der hellhäutigste Mensch, den ich je gesehen habe.

Ich ziehe meine Sachen auch aus und folge Hannah. In den letzten Tagen hat sie drei Fische gefangen und nur den ersten konnte sie so weit an Land werfen, dass er es nicht mehr geschafft hätte, sich ins Wasser zurück zu zappeln. Die anderen beiden wären uns wieder entwischt, wenn ich sie nicht mit einem Stockhieb getötet hätte. Ich hab nie gedacht, dass ich so was bringe. Aber bei dem Gedanken an das zarte, saftige Forellenfleisch habe ich null Skrupel, dem Vieh eins überzubraten.

Der Regen muss die Fische unvorsichtig gemacht haben, denn Hannah fängt kurz nacheinander drei große Forellen. Dieses Mal liegt sie allerdings nicht lauernd am Ufer, sondern steht völlig unbeweglich mitten im hüfthohen Wasser des Flusses, um dann urplötzlich zuzugreifen.

Wir kehren nass und bibbernd aber glücklich in die Hütte zurück. Eine der Decken muss als Handtuch herhalten. Das Feuer im Ofen brennt noch und als ich wieder angezogen bin, ist mir richtig warm. Ich putze die Fische unter dem Vordach der Hütte und schleudere die Innereien in den nahen Wald. An der Wand hängt eine fettige Gusspfanne und in der braten wir uns eine Forelle nach der anderen. Wir verputzen sie alle drei und danach beschließen wir, eine weitere Nacht in der Hütte zu bleiben, denn es regnet immer noch.

Mitten in der Nacht werde ich wach. Erst weiß ich nicht, was mich geweckt hat. Dann höre ich es. Draußen sind Schritte. Ab und zu ein Kratzen am Holz. Es ist etwas Großes und Schweres, das da um die Hütte schleicht. Ich rüttele Hannah, aber es ist gar nicht nötig. Sie ist schon wach.

„Was ist das?", flüstere ich.

„Keine Ahnung", zischt Hannah zurück. „Hast du den Riegel vorgeschoben?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern, ohne daran zu denken, dass Hannah das im Dunkeln nicht sehen kann. Schließlich nehme ich all meinen Mut zusammen, schlüpfe unter der Decke hervor und taste mich vorsichtig zur Tür. Ich fühle nach dem Riegel. Er ist vorgeschoben. Plötzlich bewegt sich die Tür. Jemand drückt von außen dagegen. Mein Schrei hätte sicherlich die Toten eines ganzen Friedhofes wieder aufgeweckt, wenn ein Friedhof hier in der Nähe gewesen wäre. Wir hören schnelle Schritte und dann das Geräusch brechender Äste.

Gemeinsam mit Hannah wuchte ich den schweren Tisch zur Tür und wir stellen ihn aufrecht davor. Fenster hat die Hütte keine. Zum Glück. Den Rest der Nacht liegen wir wach und lauschen auf jeden Laut, der von draußen kommt. Erst als das Morgenlicht durch die Ritzen zwischen den Stämmen sickert, aus denen die Hütte gebaut ist, schlafen wir ein.

Als wir mittags aufwachen, sehen wir beide zur Tür. Ich müsste mal raus. Hannah sicher auch. Trotzdem bleiben wir liegen.

„Hilfst du mir, den Tisch wegzutragen?", frage ich schließlich. Hannah nickt und wir schieben ihn zur Seite. Zum Pinkeln in den Wald zu gehen, trauen wir uns aber nicht.

Als wir aufbrechen, halten wir nach Spuren unseres nächtlichen Besuchers Ausschau. Aber wir finden keine.

„Was war das heute Nacht?"

Ich sehe Hannah an und sage nichts. Ich will da nicht drüber nachdenken, denn wenn ich damit anfangen würde, dann hätte ich jetzt schon Angst vor der nächsten Nacht. Denn da werden wir nur den dünnen Stoff eines kleinen Zeltes um uns haben. Kurz überlege ich, bei der Hütte zu bleiben. Aber das ist natürlich Blödsinn, denn hier werden sie uns niemals finden, wenn sie erstmal anfangen nach uns zu suchen. Trotzdem blicke ich mich ziemlich oft nach dem Häuschen um, bis eine Flussbiegung mir die Sicht nimmt.

Hannah müsste jetzt eigentlich Sachen sagen wie ‚War bestimmt nur ein Dachs. Da bin ich ganz sicher', aber Hannah sagt nichts dergleichen. Wir reden kein Wort mehr über die letzte Nacht.

Den kleinen Bauernhof entdecken wir, als es fast schon dunkel ist. Das Scheunentor steht einen Spalt offen. Wir klettern eine Leiter hoch und legen uns ins Heu. Ich schlafe ein, bevor ich darüber nachdenken kann, wie weh meine Füße tun und wie hungrig ich bin.

Das Hundegebell kommt von ganz weit weg, aber dann bin ich plötzlich hellwach. Hannah versteckt sich hinter meinem Rücken. Sie hat Angst vor Hunden. Es ist bereits hell und von unten sind Schritte zu hören. Eine Frauenstimme sagt: „Aus!" und der Hund hört auf zu kläffen. „Kommt da runter! Aber lockert das Heu vorher wieder auf. Das kann brennen, wenn man es zu stark presst."

Ich bin froh, dass Hermine ein Telefon in ihrem Buchladen hat. Denn die Frau auf dem Bauernhof ist Muggel durch und durch. Nach einer Eule oder einem Kamin mit Anschluss ans Flohnetzwerk zu fragen, hätte wohl kaum Sinn. Außer, dass wir Ärger mit dem Ministerium bekommen würden. Allerdings bemerkt sie meinen Zauberstabköcher und ich erzähle etwas von Essstäbchen und dass mein Vater in einem chinesisches Restaurant arbeitet. Zum Glück serviert sie uns das Frühstück mit Messer und Gabel.

Hermine kommt gegen Abend mit dem Auto von Oma und Opa. Sie umarmt uns beide und will uns dann gar nicht mehr loslassen. Dann bedankt sie sich bei der Frau. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie etwas gemerkt hat.

Hannah ist ziemlich still. Erst als wir im Auto sitzen und fahren, sagt Hermine: „Tut mir Leid, Hannah. Deine Mutter wollte auch mitkommen. Aber ich wollte nicht. Luna als Muggel, das geht so gar nicht. Dafür fahren wir jetzt direkt zu ihr."

Den Rest der Autofahrt verschlafen wir. Der unangenehme Teil kommt später, nach einem Bad, einer heißen Suppe und nachdem Luna und Hermine sich um unsere wunden Füße und die vielen aufgekratzten Mückenstiche gekümmert haben. Als die beiden fertig sind, erzählen wir unsere Abenteuer. Nicht alles. Über manche Sachen mögen weder ich noch Hannah reden. Zum Beispiel über den unheimlichen Besucher beim Blockhaus.

Hermine hat die ganze Zeit, während wir geredet haben, Heilsalbe in unsere zerschundenen Füße massiert. „Ich denke, eure Strafe hattet ihr schon", sagt sie schließlich. Dann guckt sie streng: „Wenn wir euch wieder erlauben, alleine mit dem Besen zu fliegen, dann sagt ihr vorher, wo ihr hinwollt und wann ihr zurück seid. Immer! Und Überraschungsbesuche sind gestrichen." Wir nicken synchron. „Aber alles nach dem Absturz habt ihr sehr gut gemacht", sagt sie und streichelt uns über die Köpfe. Hannah wird etwas rot und ich glühe wie eine Tomate.

Ich darf bei Luna und Hannah bleiben, weil auch Hermine hier übernachtet. Obwohl ich eigentlich müde sein müsste, kann ich nicht schlafen. Ganz oben auf dem Dach von Hannahs Haus gibt es eine Terrasse. Dorthin klettere ich. Ich habe eine Decke mitgenommen, die ich mir über die Schultern lege. Ein leichter Wind trägt die Geräusche der Nacht zu mir herauf. Stimmen. Irgendwo in der Ferne Musik. Das Rascheln des Schilfs im nahen See. Das Bellen eines Fuchses. Das Platschen eines springenden Fisches. Ein Käuzchen auf der Jagd.

Dann weht der Wind die Wolken weg und man sieht die Sterne. Ich erschrecke kurz, als jemand die Decke hochhebt und sich zu mir setzt. Hannah riecht anders als während unserer Zeit im Wald. Nicht mehr nach Rauch und Erde, sondern irgendwie blumig. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich etwas Duftendes ins Badewasser getan.

Genau wie ich nimmt Hannah die Nacht in sich auf. Mit allen Sinnen.

„Rose, das ist magisch", sagt sie schließlich.

Ich sehe sie verständnislos an.

„Was ist magisch?"

Sie holt ihre Arme unter der Decke hervor und beschreibt einen Kreis. „Das hier. Alles. Alles ist magisch."

Ich versuche zu verstehen, wie sie das meint. Aber dann begreife ich. „Wir werden das nie vergessen, oder?"

Hannah schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein", sagt sie, „niemals."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Wer in der Geschichte Anklänge an Meg Rosoffs Roman ‚How I Live Now' entdeckt, liegt richtig. Wer diese Anklänge nicht entdeckt, der sollte das Buch lesen. Es lohnt sich, alleine schon wegen des ungewöhnlichen Plots und der noch ungewöhnlicheren Interpunktion. _


End file.
